Come Closer
by ArcherHawkeye
Summary: It all started after a bad breakup. And rebounds are always worth the drama. KibaxTsume. Rated T for language and some sexual content.


Ewwo! Vixxy here with a new yaoi fic! This time for a special artist on ! =D With the permission of BlackKiba on the site, I am pleased to bring you this; the first installment of the story based from the work. Wanna see the fuss? Check it out!

.com/gallery/28997351#/d1yxl2p

Have fun looking! Haha. And of course, enjoy the first part. Heehee. Remember! Reviews = Love!

Love,

~*Vixxy

* * *

><p><strong>Come Closer…<strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter One: Rebound?**

Tsume glared across the cavern at where Kiba sat; so nonchalant and calm. They were waiting on the pups to return from their hunt. Kiba preferred hunting alone, but Hige and Toboe had convinced him to change that trait. Unfortunately, it had also made it blatantly obvious that Kiba was unable to hunt well with the two younger wolves. In the end, the pack of four had been split into two teams; Hige and Toboe before dusk and Kiba and Tsume as the moon rose over the end of the horizon.

"If you're going to stare, try to be more subtle." Kiba said simply, bringing Tsume from his musings.

"What?" Tsume growled deeply, narrowing his eyes at the white wolf.

"I don't believe I stuttered, Tsume." Kiba said softly, his eyes not moving as he watched the horizon for the pups. "If you want to stare, at least attempt to do it subtly."

"Why would I stare at a punk like you?" Tsume smarted off, his tone defensive. He had been staring, but hiding it behind a glare.

"You're single now. Toboe didn't like the fact that you hunted with me and not him." Kiba said, showing his usual ability to push the right buttons as Tsume stood and screamed at him.

"Shut up about the pup!" he yelled, moving out on the ledge and staring out at the snow. He placed one hand on his hip and let the other hang at his side carelessly. He stared at the snow as it poured down from the heavens. It was as if Paradise was laughing at his pain. And it didn't help that he had to be around the runt that had ended it and of course, the white leader of the group. He growled as he felt Kiba's presence. "Back off."

"Why? Am I in your space?" Kiba taunted. He'd become gifted at irritating Tsume with a few mere sentences and inquiries; and he enjoyed it. It gave him quite a smug satisfaction at how easily irritated Tsume could become since the recent break up.

"I said back off, you!" Tsume said, moving with such a fast speed that no human would have seen it. But it wasn't a human he was attacking.

It was Kiba.

As soon as Kiba saw the twitch of Tsume's arm, he reacted. With the ease of natural born grace, he moved his top half backward as he dodged the tan male's arm. He moved back into his former position with ease and snatched Tsume's arm. He turned and slammed Tsume against the wall. "Don't force my hand, Tsume." He said, his blue eyes shining with fiery challenge.

Tsume, never being one to back down, not even when he'd been in the city, smirked. "Why, huh? Scared you'll hurt me?"

Kiba quirked a brow, smirking. "I did a damn good job when we first met." He said, his tone forcefully playful. "Had it not been for your human companion, I would have won."

"He wasn't a companion!" Tsume argued, moving to strike again. Kiba caught this swing as well and moved to pin the silver haired man to the wall.

"He would have been, had he lived long enough." Kiba mouthed off, grinning as he let Tsume force him up against the other wall. He barely flinched as his back rammed against the stone behind him. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath and reached up to drape a hand around Tsume's neck. "Why are you so angry?" he inquired. "It's just questions."

_'Damn him to the depths of hell,'_ Tsume thought. He knew that Kiba knew he was frustrated sexually. And no better way to piss the white wolf off than to…

The sound of Toboe and Hige playing around as they worked their way up the mountain to their hidden den made Tsume pull his lips away before they collided with Kiba's. He shoved from the wall and frowned. He went to his original spot across from Kiba and stood until the pups returned.

"Hey…Kiba, what's wrong" Toboe asked as he saw Kiba smirking.

"Nothing," Kiba replied. He shoved from the wall and moved to stand on the ledge. "Let's go, Tsume." He ordered. He glanced back as Tsume moved towards him, then stepped off the ledge and began to fall towards the ground hundreds of feet below.


End file.
